


Spock, Darlin

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Spock and Leonard have a nice conversation before a meeting. Also Leonard calls Spock "darlin" casually.





	Spock, Darlin

Leonard was never one to be late, he was rarely early either though. Back when he was a kid, he would slide into his seat right as the bell rang. Today was different, whether it was that he wanted to get this meeting over with or that he was bored around sickbay lately, he found himself walking though the door finding only Spock sitting at the table. 

"Well, Spock. I would be lying if I said I was shocked that you were here early." Leonard drawled out, smiling slightly as he sat down across from Spock. 

"I, on the other hand, am intrigued by your presence this early." Spock responded, sitting up straighter, his body instinctively leaning towards Leonard's as they began talking. 

"Intrigued by my presence. Oh, Mr. Spock!" Leonard spoke, laying his accent on thick and fanning himself dramatically. Spock sighed, then rolled his eyes, before watching Bones throw his head back in laughter. 

"You are usually precisely on time. Your being here is abnormal, hence it being intriguing." Spock explained in monotone, knowing full and well that the doctor knew what he meant and was just messing around. 

"Ehhh, I don't know. I guess I might be nervous or something." Leonard admitted before stopping short and pointing a sharp finger at Spock. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not nervous that I've done anything wrong. I just don't like when people go digging through my stuff and that includes the procedures I've completed." 

"It is illogical to be nervous over meetings like this. You are a very competent doctor. I have read many of your reports and even though they contain far too many emotional aspects, they are very thorough." Spock tried to assure him, but didn't feel like he was doing a good job at it, as Leonard twiddled his thumbs as Spock spoke. 

"Well, darlin, I really appreciate the attempt to make me feel better. Meetings with my bosses have just never been my thing. It's stressful to know you could possibly get in trouble." Bones accepted Spock's compliments as best he could while he was in this state. 

"Indeed." Spock replied shortly, letting Leonard see a small smile. 

"You're gonna be just fine though! I know your reports are as 'by the book' as they come!" Leonard exclaimed, supportively. 

"Yes. My only concern is with who is doing our evaluation. Some admirals do not appreciate my Vulcan half. They see it as a disadvantage." 

"Oh that's bullshit! You're the best first officer in the fleet, don't let them get in your head! Speciest assholes!" Bones shouted, making Spock's smile grow even if for only a moment. 

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock quietly said as the doors swished again, Jim entered the room.


End file.
